The present invention relates to an electric grill, and in particular to such a grill which is portable in nature.
Prior art grills are known wherein the grill is adapted to be placed over the burner of a gas stove for the purpose of grilling meats, fish and the like. Such a device, however, is restricted to be used only with an existing stove. Although electric resistance grills are known, they often have the disadvantage of producing heat which is highly concentrated in the center of the cooking area with inadequate heating at the periphery thereof so that continual representing of the food is necessary to prevent uneven cooking.